Every Child Needs A Family
by hamstro130
Summary: “I would, you know. Do anything for him, I mean. If I could change place with Chuck’s mother I would. I would leave in a heartbeat if I knew that he got to know his mother.” It was true; she would replace herself if Chuck’s mother was the trade.


**Sorry, Iäve been gone for a while! It's just been so much to do and so little time to do it! But I felt creative after seeing 3x13, which was an incredible episode I think! And Leighton and Ed just killed it. AMAZING! **

**So, here's my idea of what happened at the end and a sort of continuation on that :) Enjoy!**

**Every Child Needs a Family**

She put down the scotch as she sat beside him on the couch. He didn't move. He didn't do anything.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"I spent eighteen years accepting the fact that my mother was dead. It was misguided to let one of my fathers girlfriends allow me to question that. To hope things may be different," he shook his head slightly, as if he couldn't believe how he could be so stupid. So stupid to believe that someone wanted to be his mother. She couldn't stand it, all she saw was a boy that got his secret dream burned up in flames.

"Your real mother would never turn your back on a chance to know you."

"I don't have a real mother Blair. I never will." It was heartbreaking to listen to him. He sounded defeated and she didn't know how to heal that empty space in his heart. She might know him better than anyone and she loved him unconditionally but she couldn't fix the fact that he had no mother. That he never experienced what a real family should be like. It broke her heart, to know that it was some things in their life together that she could never give him. Even if the got married, had kids and loved each other to no end, he would never have what a child had a right to have. A mother.

"Doesn't mean you're alone. I love you Chuck, and I'll always be your family." She just wanted him to feel better, to know that he could always count on her. So, she tried her best to comfort him and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. She knew him better than anyone and she knew that he would want to be alone.

He looked at the locket. Then and there he finally realized that it was not worth it. He had a woman that loved him more than anything and he had friends that cared about him. It was worthless to try and find someone who didn't want to know him.

* * *

"How is he?" Serena asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. You know, I've seen him being a lot of stuffs but last night, it was horrible. He looked so fragile and so defeated. Helpless."

"Chuck is lucky to have you, you know," Serena said and smiled softly.

"I don't know if he sees it that way right now. I can never give him what he really wants and need. A mother," she sighed as she looked out of the window. Suddenly everything felt so meaningless because she knew he was suffering and that killed her inside.

"Blair, he has everything a man can ever want. He has a girlfriend that supports him, that loves him and that would do anything for him."

"I would, you know. Do anything for him, I mean. If I could change place with Chuck's mother I would. I would leave in a heartbeat if I knew that he got to know his mother." It was true; she would replace herself if Chuck's mother was the trade.

"You know that Chuck loves you more than anything and he would be devastated if you disappeared out of his life."

"Every child has the right to have a family," she stated simply.

"Maybe. But don't you realize Blair that you're his family? We're all are. Me, Nate, Eric, Lily. We're a family."

* * *

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied back and smiled.

She kissed him softly and just held on to him as if her life depended on it. It felt nice, to just be close to him. To know that he was still there, even if his heart was in pain, he was still there, with her. He hadn't run like he used to do. He had stayed right where he was, together with her.

"You're here," she said.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" He didn't accuse her or anything, just curiously asked her.

She didn't answer, instead she changed subject.

"I would trade myself for your mom if I could."

"I wouldn't want that."

"Every child needs a mother."

"I need you." He didn't like where this was going. She, of all people, should know what she really meant to him. Which was everything.

"I just wished there was something I could do to stop the aching in your heart," she whispered sadly.

"You are helping me," he said with tenderness and buried his face in her softly, brown curls. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla and it made him feel like he was home. He was right there he supposed to be with the girl he never wanted to let go of.


End file.
